Countdown
by herpaderpproductions
Summary: Grumman being named as Fuhrer means there are duties to fulfill for his only surviving descendant: his granddaughter. Riza finds herself extremely displeased about said duties and finds herself a way out. With less than a week to use that way out, she finds herself having to rely on her team more than ever. Royai and Team Mustang with hints of EdWin
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This ship was my original OTP – one I loved when I was in school. Then I abandoned it for a good decade before coming back to it as an adult. As an adult I appreciate it that much more for how great it's written. While I wish I could write something that meaningful and romantic about the relationship, I return to the humor of FMA and the idea that these two aren't idiots and that's the whole reason they're not together (officially).

I tried to include all of my favorite parts of this ship in the story: their planning ability, their team, bits of them being all parental to the Elrics, them being all sexy but not in a cute sexy way but more in a grownup "it was so sexy that you did the taxes today" way, Grumman wanting them to be together but also being something of a self-serving dick, etc etc.

This first part is a prologue/set up of sorts.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA

* * *

The first time Roy Mustang made love to one Riza Hawkeye, it was nothing like he expected.

He hadn't expected to be the one crying during the act. He was in pain– emotional pain at the very least – after seeing Riza's back for the first time that afternoon. He did manage to not cry upon seeing it initially, but then something about the intimacy of kissing her had caused the crying to begin again. Riza, to his surprise, was strong. Despite the wince on her face and yelp of pain when he entered her and the blood staining her thighs after the act, she hid any pain she was feeling, instead focusing on her connection to him.

He hadn't expected Riza to be the one to kiss him first. He knew she had feelings for him only held back by her father's presence, but he never pegged her as being so bold as to act on those feelings.

He hadn't expected it to be out of wedlock. Of course, it was mostly because he pegged Riza to be a well-bred, disciplined girl – a girl that wouldn't lose her virginity to a potential one-night stand. And yet it had. If anything, he was the one protesting, not realizing this would help her heal. Not that he intended her to be a one night stand, but the military life might prevent him from seeing her again for some time, and maybe she'd move on.

On the other hand, he hadn't expected her first time with him to potentially be a one-night stand. Although he hadn't told her, and he doubted she knew, he knew well enough what her father had put into his contract with his students: anyone that learned flame alchemy from him was required to provide for his daughter in the future. In Roy's case, the ailing old man had put an arranged marriage into the contract – if Riza ended up trusting him enough to teach him flame alchemy. He had intended to follow through on that deal.

And, perhaps the least expected part of all, was how much pain that night caused him. For once saw that Riza had joined the military, he knew he couldn't repeat it. Despite the crying and the emotion and the transient nature of the night, it had been the best of his life, and he wanted more.

As the years passed, that night haunted him more and more, and never more than after the Promised Day.

* * *

The first time Riza Hawkeye was called into a General's office, it was nothing like she expected.

She hadn't expected to be called in the first place: only the worst mistakes and officers deserving the highest accolades were called into the office, and she certainly wasn't one of the later, no matter what her colleagues thought of her shooting abilities. Not after Ishval. Not after all the innocent people she'd killed.

She hadn't expected to be meeting the General for lunch. Only other generals met generals for lunch, and she certainly wouldn't be promoted to a general any time soon.

She hadn't expected to make friends with his receptionist. Initially she'd met Rebecca Catalina in Ishval, but they hadn't had many chances to talk. Now, with no work for Rebecca to complete and the General running late from a long-running meeting, Riza had found herself in a strange new friendship – one that would become her one of her closest friendships outside of her own team.

Most of all, she hadn't expected the direction her conversation with the General took. She hadn't expected him to tell her that he'd keep the nature of their relationship a secret so she could live a (relatively) normal military life. She'd realize later this would also allow her to stay under his command – and therefore his watchful eye. When she asked him what relationship they could possibly had, he handed her a photograph, one that would change her life forever: he was her grandfather.

That day had confused her, and continued to confuse her as she saw him toying with Roy in their mutual schemes and weekly chess matches. Her grandfather never approached her again beyond sending an occasional anonymous gift, that is, until after the Promised Day.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope that set things up nicely? More chapters to come whenever I get inspiration.


	2. 6

**A/N:** More setup for the main plotline, but less of a prologue and more of the start… It's still shorter than a regular chapter will be.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA

* * *

**6…**

When Roy heard Riza's voice in the hospital, he thought he was dreaming. He knew she'd survived the promised day, but it wasn't allowed for a male and female to share a hospital room, and yet they were. Someone had to have pulled some strings somewhere, and with his first visitor after the fact he suspected he knew who it was.

"Colonel, Lieutenant," the voice greeted.

"General," Riza greeted him. Her voice was still hoarse from her injury.

"Good to see you're doing better," Grumman said, his voice obviously directed at his granddaughter. "And you as well, Colonel. I'm glad to see you're settling into your new quarters well."

Hawkeye was not surprised to see her grandfather. While she was often suspicious of his motives – as the Colonel agreed was wise – she knew that he did genuinely love her. The various pictures and newspaper clippings he had about her in his office told her that much. Still, he wasn't beyond using her. The Colonel had warned her of that much. For that reasons she avoided the General. Their relationship worked best that way.

"I wanted to let you know, Colonel, that they are selecting candidates to be the next Fuhrer," Grumman told the man. "Although you were certainly a top candidate, due to your injuries and age they thought it would be best to await the next opening of the position. It may be sooner than you think."

Mustang tried not to feel disappointed, but he knew Grumman was right: a blind Fuhrer wasn't optimal. Once more he cursed his fate, but he had already made his backup plans. He had Riza there to talk through the disappointment and turn it into something more productive and perhaps that's why Grumman had put Riza with him. But he never knew Grumman's motives.

"Are you a candidate, then?" Roy asked Grumman.

"I trust I'll have your support?" Grumman asked them.

Roy couldn't see her, but he knew Hawkeye was giving her grandfather the look. The look being the blank stare of seething annoyance and anger she had given him far too many times when he wasn't completing his paperwork.

Nonetheless, Riza responded. "Of course, General."

"If it's not me now, better you than anyone else," Roy told him.

Grumman turned one more time to Roy. "And now that you're on medical leave and my granddaughter will be under another officer for a time, you might want to consider my suggestion."

Roy didn't reply. He was more conflicted than ever about Grumman's teases regarding his granddaughter. Previously he wondered whether Grumman genuinely wanted his granddaughter to marry him or if Grumman wanted to have an advantage over Roy in the race to become Fuhrer by keeping the potential scandal over his head. Now he was wondering if after Riza's near demise there was also an element of wanting Riza out of the military so she would be safe. Roy was a good strategist, but he had to admit Grumman had the upper hand on this matter.

"Well, I should let you two get back to healing. I suspect I'll be seeing both of you out of the hospital soon."

And with that, the soon-to-be Fuhrer's steps faded out of the room. Roy could feel the smug expression on his face.

* * *

The day before all of the promotions were announced – and exactly one week before the inauguration – the new Fuhrer was announced, and with it came a glut of profiles from the various papers of Amestris. Roy Mustang hadn't been paying attention to the articles until Havoc slammed one down onto his desk, a section of the article circled in dark ink. Roy picked the article up and stared at it closely.

_General Grumman only has one known living relative, a granddaughter. Although his granddaughter is also in the military, he says they aren't close. "Although I keep every momento I can of her in my office, she wants little to do with me. After all, I didn't even meet her until she was in her early 20s." _

_Curiosity about Miss Grumman has spiked among the upper classes, as it is common for the daughters of the Fuhrer to take part in political marriages. General Grumman only had this to say on the matter: "If someone can get my granddaughter to say yes to a marriage, I'll approve." He would not say more about her, although several members of the military say she is too focused on her career to consider retiring for any marriage._

Roy slammed down the paper, furious that the author would suggest a thing, and only slightly less pissed off that Grumman would play into their game. His lieutenant was not some pretty thing to be played with or traded away. Which begged the question: where was the lieutenant? She was never late, and by now it was three hours past her usual arrival to the office.

* * *

Grumman had invited Riza to brunch at the fancy hotel the military had put him up in in Central during the selection process. He apparently wanted to spend some time with his beloved granddaughter before his official inauguration. Although she would usually turn down such an opportunity, she knew there would be important things her grandfather needed to tell her before the inauguration process got underway.

She had woken up early and gotten ready on her own, but Rebecca just had to ruin it. Rebecca had been sent by the new Fuhrer himself to pretty Riza up. Riza sighed, knowing her grandfather had always wanted to spoil her this way. At least she would fit in with the crowd at the hotel. She worried her wardrobe was too somber. Now, dressed in a bright flowery dress, white cardigan, and polished heels; her bangs combed back, hair fashionably curled, and makeup, she looked like the normal prissy hotel guest.

Rebecca drove up to the hotel and dropped her off. Riza clutched the stylish purse Rebecca had forced her belongings into and walked into the hotel lobby. She had been to the restaurant only once before for an operation that involved tailing a wealthy man. In that case she'd entered through a side entrance off a staff elevator. Today she would have to find her way to the restaurant the right way: up the main elevator to the top floor. She looked at the richly dressed patrons and lavish lobby and immediately felt out of place, but perhaps that was why Grumman had wanted to see her here.

At the reception desk of the restaurant as soon as Riza mentioned the name Grumman as her reservation, a young host appeared to guide her to a secluded table near a massive window. The view of central was one of the best Riza had seen. The tables immediately adjacent to theirs was filled with individuals she recognized as plain clothes security – not that she didn't have a gun on herself just in case. On the other side of that row she recognized at least two tables with individuals who may or may not have been reporters eager to listen to their conversation.

The host pulled Riza's chair out for her to sit in. She paused for a minute before sitting down.

"Good morning, Grandfather," Riza greeted him as formally as she could.

"Good morning Elizabeth," her grandfather replied. Apparently he was using Roy's code name for her now. "You look lovely this morning. You usually don't bother to dress up like this, so I had to do something about that."

While she didn't know her grandfather well, she knew him well enough to read between the lines: this getup was partially to spoil her, but also to provide a disguise for the meeting in the case that she wanted some level of anonymity for the time being. Few would recognize Hawkeye with her signature bangs hidden, a layer of make-up, and excessively feminine clothes.

"Thank you, grandfather," Riza replied.

"Of course, my dear," Grumman replied. He lowered his voice to almost a whisper for the next sentence. "As a precaution, you'll need to be in the Fuhrer's mansion with me until after the inauguration ball is complete. That is, you'll need to unless you want a vacation from work for the whole week."

"I will not take a break from work," Riza replied.

"Good," her grandfather said. "Rebecca already picked up Hayate and some of your things to bring to the mansion to keep you comfortable. Your work hours will also be shortened, given security staffing needs."

Riza tried not to glare at him. All she could do was her normal stern "Yes, sir."

"Don't you 'yes, sir' me, Elizabeth Grumman," the new fuhrer laughed. "This is for you. And as you must know beyond normal security there is another reason I'm keeping you under watch for the week."

"And what could that possibly be?"

"I'm sure you know the history of our country as well as I do," Grumman replied. "Your father was bad in a number of ways, but he did ensure you were well educated."

Riza stared at him blankly. There was something she was missing.

"The fuhrers, and the kings before them, used their female offspring as political bargaining chips in both domestic and international deals," Grumman told her. "In fact, I've already gotten a few offers for your hand – at least one of which is very compelling."

Riza continued to stare at him, but her look turned ice cold.

"I do not intend to use you as a bargaining chip, but I may need to make a show out of doing so that you would need to participate in," Grumman continued. "Of course, if you had a good enough reason for not considering marriage, that wouldn't be needed."

"I see," Riza said. She sipped her coffee slowly and looked down at her food – ordered by her grandfather. By an excuse he probably meant another marriage. That was the only foolproof way to say no – her fertility could be tested to counteract any lies about an inability to bear children, she could be forced to resign from her job, she refused to make a poor reputation for herself (not that it wouldn't likely be ignored and promptly sanitized for the crowd). More thinking was required.

"Although there is one man I've been trying to set you up with for years. We used to meet up every week before he was transferred. For whatever reason he always tells me it's not time yet when I tell him to marry you," Grumman replied. "But like him, you are very much set on your goals."

"And who may that be?" Riza asked him. She had her suspicions about what he had been discussing with her superior at their chess matches. This was the first time her grandfather brought it up to her.

"I'm sure you have your suspicions," Grumman smiled. "Why don't you ask him?"

"You know we can't do that," Riza replied.

"But maybe you can," her grandfather replied. "Without you resigning or getting in trouble. Bradly updated the fraternization regulations shortly before he was killed, I heard with rules that would apply fairly specifically to your situation. Possibly to raise the stakes of your transfer to his office if you got pregnant or he was both physically and emotionally attached to you. At least that's what I'd assume – as it stands you would sacrifice for each other, but what if something changed? Either way, I didn't bother to read them at the time as there were more pressing matters and I suspected you wouldn't fall for the change if you knew about it."

Riza suspected her grandfather had, indeed, read the changed rules, and that made her more optimistic about the possibility. Still, she would need to see for herself first – if that was even possible. "Will I be allowed to go into work today?"

"No, they want you at the mansion immediately after this," Grumman said. "No bargaining."

So she would need to call the office.

* * *

Roy Mustang continued to sit at his desk. Without his Lieutenant there, he had little motivation to work. There wasn't much work to do anyway, given that the military's command structure had been uprooted by the Promised Day. Without superiors to create or approve paperwork, paperwork couldn't exist.

With nothing of his current job to do he had to think to the future. Most of his team would be promoted tomorrow, making it difficult to keep them together. He had spent the morning working on a proposal that would require him to keep his inner circle in place, and most of the afternoon correcting it. Worst of all, Hawkeye wasn't there to help. His men did what they could, but she was the one he ultimately wanted to review his proposal. It worried him that he had no idea of her whereabouts.

The phone rang near the end of the work day. He barely bothered to pick it up, and would've deferred the call to Fuery if he didn't have such high hopes that it was his Lieutenant. "Colonel Mustang speaking…"

"Sorry to call so late, sir."

It was Hawkeye. "It's not a problem at all, Elizabeth," Roy responded. The men, now knowing Riza's codename, tried to come near, but their superior gave them a look that told them to go back to work.

"The new Fuhrer is having me stay at his mansion until the inauguration, ostensibly for my protection," Riza replied.

"What a shame," Roy replied dramatically – not that he wasn't as disappointed as he sounded. "I'll miss you Elizabeth! I was hoping to take you to the ball tomorrow night." Since he couldn't take her to the inauguration ball. Grumman won the chess match for that honor.

"I'll be there," she replied. "However, he would like me to consider my options as far as marriage before the proposals come in. He's already given me information about some of the candidates."

Roy stiffened up. The article had been sitting at the back of his mind all day, but he didn't believe Grumman would take part in such an archaic practice or that Riza would agree to. Still, through and through, the man was a ruthless politician. He couldn't entirely count it out. Then again, marrying his granddaughter to a leading candidate to replace him would also be a political move, and with Grumman's teasing over the years… But he couldn't count on that either. "Are any compelling, Elizabeth?"

The men stared, as for the first time his flirtatious act with Riza had been dropped. They were lucky no one was at the door.

"I'd appreciate if you'd look at the fraternization regulations, sir. The most recent version," Riza told him. "I'd like to confirm something."

"And what is that?" Roy asked, back to his flirtatious tone. He wondered what she could be getting at – if it was what he hoped she was getting at.

"If I'm already considered attached, a political marriage cannot be considered as any current marriage will not be broken up," Riza answered.

"Are you proposing what I believe you're proposing, Elizabeth?" He whispered into the phone, hopefully quiet enough for the men not to hear.

"Perhaps," she replied cryptically. "I'd rather discuss that in person. I need to go to dinner with the General now. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, sir."

"Fuery!" Roy roared as he hung up the phone. The men stared at him. "Get me the most up to date version of the regulation manual you can find."

"Yes, sir!" The man said before heading out of the office.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed. This went through like 5 drafts. The rest will likely be much the same. I hope it wasn't too OOC. I have trouble writing characters that are so well written originally…


	3. 5

**A/N:** Now this is where it really takes off, but with minimal fluff because for some reason I separated my OTP for the majority of the story like a compete idiot.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA

* * *

**5…**

The promotion ceremony dragged on. On, and on, and on. Roy sat in the crowd as he watched the endless parade of lower-ranked officers get promoted and new medals get pinned on. With so many dead, demoted, or discharged from the upper ranks of officers the promotion ceremony felt twice as long as usual. He normally wouldn't attend the ceremony for those at the lowest ranks, but as he was being promoted to some sort of General that day he was expected to go. None of his men were even taking part, so he sat and watched.

During the formal lunch he was seated near Riza at the Fuhrer's table, which was almost worse than being away from her. He wanted to talk with her and yet he couldn't – not anywhere near his fellow generals and soon-to-be generals, and certainly not near the Fuhrer. First he and Riza would need to have a talk alone. So he languished in the awkward small talk that the various strong personalities at the table were having. At least General Armstrong hadn't even bothered to show up.

In the afternoon, the ceremony for the officers began with the new second lieutenants. Feury and Falman were both promoted to the rank, while the former second lieutenant Havoc was promoted to first lieutenant (although until his physical therapy was complete he was stuck on desk duty).

He almost beamed when he saw Riza promoted to Captain. Grumman, who had requested permission to give her the badge along with the valor medals she had earned in the battle with the homunculi. While his whole team had earned and been awarded medals for the effort, the reasoning behind the medals was not released to most of the military, and therefore they were awarded with the promotions – a ceremony would draw too much attention.

At the end of the day his turn came. He climbed up onto the stage and received his new rank of Brigadier General. When Grumman awarded him the rank, Riza gave him a soft smile from the crowd. Grumman himself whispered to Roy, "Taking my old spot, aren't you? Hopefully my granddaughter as well." He pulled back and grinned. "I'll announce it soon, but it seems everyone wants you to command the East. General Armstrong is most excited for your joint exercises."

Roy grinned back before saluting at his mentor. "Of course, sir."

* * *

One hour into the ball it had been a repeat of lunch: the generals sat together and ate while the newly promoted officers and their families had fun around them. Much to Roy's chagrin Riza wasn't at his table. Instead she sat at a table at the back of the room – one strategically placed so he couldn't see her or his team. Instead he was stuck with a table of clashing egos.

Once the dancing began, he thought he could make his way over to her, but she was nowhere to be found. He knew she wasn't a fan of the military balls or the dressing up they required, so he started to walk around the edges of the room. Then a woman – the daughter of some newly minted Major he had forgotten the name of – asked him to dance. Trying to play his part he agreed. But then after that dance another woman asked him to dance, and then another, and another.

When he was about to storm off the dance floor to find his lieutenant, another dancer took his hands. This one was different. "Catalina," Roy snorted. "Funny you want to dance with me."

"Funny you agreed," she replied. "I'm not here for you. I'm here for Riza. She saw you got distracted and asked me to have you meet her outside in the garden. My job is to get you off the dance floor."

Sure enough, Rebecca grabbed his arm in hers and walked him to a waiter holding glasses of champagne. She grabbed two glasses and handed them to him before walking him over to one of the glass doors leading to the garden. "You better not hurt her, you bastard." She opened a door and let him slip through, obscured by the crowd milling around the room.

He found her in the quiet corner of the garden that she tended to at these sorts of functions. She was wearing a conservative purple dress with a high back. The top of her tattoo was covered by her hair, which she had left down. A soft dusting of makeup covered her features.

Before speaking, Roy handed her the paper he'd kept folded up in his pocket. She opened it to read it. Roy sat next to her on the marble bench.

"All military personnel are banned from any romantic relationships, sexual conduct, or other fraternization with officers in the same chain of command or work environment," Riza read softly. She looked down at the part that must have been recently added. "Unless: A) They had a verifiable committed relationship that was not broken off prior to joining the military, B) The relationship does not interfere with the official job duties of either party, and C) The higher ranked officer does not perform any performance reviews or determine promotions of the lower ranking officer."

"As a Captain, your performance reviews will not be done by the General commanding your station, but rather by a Colonel," Roy told her.

"Who says you're commanding anything?" Riza asked him.

"Your grandfather is placing me in charge of Eastern. I'll be allowed to determine my team," Roy told her.

Riza stared at him in what was a bit of shock but more a look of consideration. "Then I suppose we meet that requirement as well."

"As long as I can find the proof of our relationship," Roy responded. "I don't think either of us are willing to explain to your grandfather what relationship we did have." Well, a one night stand that turned into an emotional-but-not-physical attachment wasn't really a relationship, but Grumman wouldn't like the first part.

"We'll need to find my father's will," Riza replied. "I believe he had a provision in it that stated anyone I showed flame alchemy was to take care of me, and that could include marriage."

"My contract," Roy replied.

"Contract?"

"I had a contract with him that I generally disregarded. Initially it was between my aunt and your father, but I signed a new one after I joined the military," Roy explained. "It stated that if you taught me flame alchemy, I would agree to marry you so that I would be at the very least legally obligated to take care of you. I disregarded it, not wanting your father to force something onto you again. If you're doing anything, I want it to be your own choice."

"It is my own choice, General," Riza replied.

Roy nodded, trying not to cry. He could tell Riza was similarly holding back tears. Neither one cried often, but the realization that they might finally have found a solution to the one barrier their relationship faced allowed years of locked up emotions to leak out. Riza grabbed his hands in hers and he bent down to kiss them. He nearly kissed her, but she put a finger to his lips.

"My grandfather started this game, so I would like to finish it with him in the dark," Riza told him, a smile on her face despite her struggle to keep her composure. "This is our choice and our choice alone, not one of his schemes."

"And how would kissing you let him know?"

"The lipstick," Riza replied. "It's a brand that transfers to other surfaces – lips included – easily. He had Rebecca buy it for me knowing he could tell if we had kissed."

"Smart," Roy admitted. "As was leaving work to get this last night."

Riza watched as Roy got something out of his pocket. He swallowed before he asked her softly: "Will you marry me?"

She nodded, and he slipped it onto her finger. "I will." She touched her forehead to his own, the closest to a kiss they could get.

"I suppose we should celebrate, then," Roy said. He grabbed the champagne glasses sitting on the ground in front of them. They performed a toast and began to sip away.

"For the record, Rebecca does know about this," Riza replied. "But she will not tell my grandfather. It may be advantageous to tell the men as well, so they can help."

"Help what?" Roy asked.

"To be free of political marriage talk, I'll need to be married by the inauguration ball. Planning a wedding, no matter how small and private, is a job I can't do while under my grandfather's watch," she replied. "So we'll need help. I'll be allowed at the office four hours each day until the inauguration."

"Which is in 5 days, giving us 4 days to do this," Roy replied.

"I suggest you get started, then," Riza replied.

* * *

Roy knew his men (and Rebecca) were unhappy to be pulled from the ball early to go to back to the office, but it was the only place he could think of for a meeting that wouldn't look suspicious. Riza would not be able to follow, as after their conversation she had been called back inside. He kept her ring by his side, ensuring her grandfather wouldn't see it.

They were all crammed in his side office, the only place Roy trusted to not be bugged.

"We've run into a problem," Roy announced. "We need to plan a wedding."

"Who for? Hayate?" Havoc asked.

"For the Captain," he replied. "And myself."

The men remained silent, though a shocked expression crossed their faced.

"Didn't you two start fucking a while ago?" Havoc asked. "That's what we all assumed."

"Not all of us," Breda added, indicating Fuery and Falman.

"Certainly not all of us," Rebecca agreed. As far as she knew Riza was a virgin. After all, she rarely said anything about sex beyond discussing Rebecca's love life, and was evasive about her reason for not having sex or relationships. Riza had dated, but her past attempts at relationships never lasted long. Rebecca didn't pry more, but she was sure Mustang was the reason.

"As I'm sure you know, she's expected to get married with her grandfather being Fuhrer. We decided that rather than getting married to someone else, we'd do it ourselves," Roy told them.

"What about the regulations?" Fuery asked.

"Grumman's been begging me to marry his granddaughter for years, we doubt he'll care," Roy replied.

"Isn't that to imply he would set up your engagement regardless?" Rebecca asked.

"Riza," he said, dropping the formality. "Wanted it to be on our own terms."

"That doesn't answer his question," Rebecca said.

"There are some recently added clauses that will allow us to have an exception, although we'll need some evidence," Roy replied. "One piece I have. Somewhere. The other we need your help with since I can't leave town in time. Falman, I'll need you to go to East City's government records division and get a copy of the most recent version of the will of one Bertholdt Hawkeye. You'll leave tomorrow morning."

Falman stared at him. "Yes, sir."

"Rebecca, I'll need you to get Gracia to help get Riza the proper attire and flowers and such," he said. "I've already spoken to her about her role."

"Havoc, I need you to go get Fullmetal, his brother, and Winry, to come to the office the day before the inauguration. Riza wants them there," Roy told him.

"Breda and Fuery, you'll be helping me complete all our work as usual," Roy said.

"Do we really have to do it that fast?" Havoc asked.

"Yes, we're holding it before any outside marriage proposals should become an issue, and doing it behind Grumman's back to prevent it from becoming a big affair or delaying the matter so he can make it one," Roy said. "He can have his own celebration later."

"And what about the higher-ranked military officer you need to sign on your exemption?" Falman asked.

"Riza's taking care of that as we speak," Roy answered. "Now get ready to work. We've got less than five days. And remember, no word of this gets to Grumman."

"Yes, sir!" They all saluted him, some sporting sly smiles. Rebecca was the only exception.

* * *

Riza, for the second time that night, found herself asking someone to come out into the garden with her. This time it wasn't a man.

"Captain, what is this about?" General Armstrong asked her.

Olivier has always liked Riza from afar – she'd never met the woman in person, but her reputation was enough to request the sharpshooter's transfer to Briggs. If her aiming ability wasn't impressive enough, her work ethic and no-nonsense attitude won Olivier over. When she found out Riza's role in planning the coup she was only more disappointed she couldn't bring Riza into her fold. The sharpshooter had avoided her, so Olivier was suspicious of her current motives.

"General Armstrong," Riza greeted inside the ballroom, acting the part of Grumman's cultured granddaughter. "Would we be able to talk?"

"Fine," Olivier replied, intrigued. She followed Riza out to the garden.

"I'd like to request a favor from you," Riza asked sternly.

Olivier wondered why Riza thought she'd do her a favor, but perhaps Riza knew she had a soft spot for the girl.

"And what would that be?" Olivier asked her, equally stern.

Riza didn't reply, only handed her a piece of paper. Olivier read it quickly.

"And?" Olivier asked.

"There's a possibility my grandfather would like to use me as a political pawn by soliciting proposals for my hand," Riza replied. "Which would likely result in my marriage to General Mustang anyways, but only after I'm dangled in front of men who want the power that would come with my hand. I have decided I would rather not be used in such a manner."

"And you'd like to marry Mustang on your own terms," Olivier stated. She handed the paper back to Riza. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need to submit the proof of prior engagement to a superior officer to approve our exception," Riza answered. "I understood you may be the most understanding in this situation, so I felt it would be most appropriate to ask you."

"And when is this happening?"

"The day before the inauguration, in our office," Riza replied.

"Have someone – not you or Mustang – drop the papers off at my office before then."

Riza didn't bother to thank Olivier – the woman didn't need that – rather she saluted the officer and returned to the party after her.

* * *

**A/N:** And so it begins. Next is 4, 3, 2…


	4. 4, 3, 2

**A/N:** These are the overviews leading up to the wedding. Basically the boring non-fluff stuff that can be passed over somewhat if you're in this for the fluff. This was the hardest chapter to write for obvious reasons.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA

* * *

**4, 3, 2…**

Roy sat at his desk, tense but somewhat more relaxed. Falman had left on the first train east that morning. Riza would be coming to the office for a half day that afternoon to finish up and edit the various reports that needed to be completed about the Promised Day along with starting the paperwork for the move east.

The orders had come to his desk that morning, and that meant starting to form his new team: reformers, rebuilders, and leaders that would both help him run Eastern Command and restore Ishval. His first message upon the news was to Scar, hoping to get names of Ishvallan leaders to reach out to. But that change couldn't officially start until after the move east, so instead he was left to plan his wedding.

He would go to buy the wedding bands that night. He knew they would need to be simple for easy wear in the office. Unfortunately, he couldn't reach Riza easily in the Fuhrer's residence, so Roy had to settle for planning things himself. He had a good idea of what she would and wouldn't like, but he couldn't make this perfect for her. He'd already promised himself that he would give her a redo later if she wanted one.

He was excited when she showed up to the office. When she walked over to his desk to pick up the reports she needed he almost reached up to peck her on the lips in greeting. Then he noticed the two young officers that had just dropped her off had yet to leave. He subtly placed Riza's ring on the reports so she could wear it in the office. After she sat down he breathed a sigh of relief, Riza's security detail having left and closing the door behind them.

The men made passing glances at Riza's ring finger but didn't mention the ring or the wedding. At the end of the work day they discussed the progress (Falman had gotten to East City, Fullmetal and company were contacted, Olivier agreed, and the time was set for the wedding) and Riza handed her ring back to Roy.

Still, the couple didn't kiss. Riza wouldn't allow it. She used the excuse that their relationship couldn't change their behavior at work, but Roy wondered if she was simply too formal to be open to public kisses or touching. He made a note about finding that out.

* * *

With three days left to go to the inauguration, Roy was getting more nervous. Now all he could do was wait. They were submitting the paperwork and doing the marriage certificate the day of the wedding, and only Riza needed any preparing – Roy would be in his work uniform. Falman had called saying he had gotten a hold of the will, but would need to deliver it tomorrow after an overnight train ride. Roy hadn't been in a hurry to unearth his contract until then. He suspected he would be up most of the night fiddling through papers to find it.

They were starting to plan celebrations: Riza may not be able to celebrate the night of the wedding, but they could easily sneak out of the inauguration ball early. The night after that they would be celebrating at a bar (but not his aunt's – being they had destroyed it) for the official party with cake and alcohol, and then Roy and Riza would be going to "prepare for the move" by going to East City – or rather a small cottage nestled by a wooded lake two hours outside of East City where no one would bother their honeymoon.

Riza wasn't talking about any of it at work, only during short breaks. That morning she was there only the first half of the day, making the afternoon positively dull. He tapped his pen on his desk, waiting for the day to be over.

* * *

Riza sat in a small parlor hidden in the Fuhrer's mansion. It was a private room few people ever entered in the hustle and bustle of preparing for the coronation and made for a good reading spot. The large French doors looked over the grounds of the mansion and the shelves were filled with books both serious and more casual. Hayate even liked to lay by the French doors so he could see the wildlife outside.

Getting a knock on the parlor door was rather unusual, but she called for the door to be opened. One of the soldiers stationed as security asked if she would be okay having guests. Being curious, Riza accepted. She was happy to find her guests were Edward and Winry. Both looked awkward and strangely unsure of themselves in such a formal setting, and both looked even less sure when they saw the floral ensemble Riza wore.

"It's nice to see you," she greeted them.

"It's nice to see you too Miss Hawkeye," Winry said nicely.

Edward stared at the unfamiliar site of such a formally dressed Riza Hawkeye. Usually he only saw her in military dress with her hair pulled back as tightly as possible. "C- captain?"

"Please, call me Riza."

Edward seemed to be incapable of doing that as the conversation began. Riza had left briefly to ask someone to bring tea. It annoyed her that she wasn't allowed to do it herself, but that was how it had to be.

"How's Al?" Riza asked them after the perfunctory greetings and 'how are yous?' finished.

"Doing much better," Ed replied. "He can now walk pretty far with the cane and can get up to the chair without his cane. They think he'll be strong enough to go in a week or two."

"He's also developed quite the appetite now that he can safely eat solid foods," Winry said. "I swear he's making me go to every restaurant around Central to get him various things Ed used to eat on their travels."

Riza chuckled fondly. "Then I suppose I'll have to make sure I give him some of the cookies from here. The chef makes wonderful shortbread."

"We've heard you're stuck here until the inauguration, so maybe the day after," Edward replied.

"I'm sure Roy will want to visit as well," Riza mused.

"Since when have you called Colonel Bastard by his first name?" Ed asked. Winry hit him on the head for his nickname for Roy.

Riza replied. "I suppose I slipped up. I thought someone told you?"

"Told us what? To go to the office day after tomorrow? Yeah, Falman told me, Al, and Winry," Ed said.

"Then I guess he didn't tell you the full story, but now is not the place to talk about it," Riza said cryptically.

"What? Like you're getting married?" Ed said, his voice suddenly quieter on the second part of the question.

Riza smiled and put a finger to her lips, confirming his suspicions.

"But why now?" Ed asked her. "Are you retiring? you – did that bastard?!"

"I'm not pregnant, and he did not force me into this. In fact I asked him first," Riza told him. She knew Ed could be somewhat protective of her, as she had played something of a motherly role for him, but she wasn't about to let him protect her from this. "I can't tell you the reason now, but perhaps you can figure it out by reading some history tomorrow."

Ed loved scholarship and challenges, but Riza knew he would be conflicted between going to the library and helping his brother. She hoped he would choose the library so Al would get a rest.

"I'm happy for you two," Winry said.

"Thank you, Winry," Riza said. "Where have you been staying in Central? You could always stay at my apartment with Edward."

Winry blushed, as did Ed. "W-well," Ed said. "I invited her to stay there after you had to move here temporarily."

Riza smiled. "I already knew that. R- Brigadier General Mustang went to check on you a few nights ago and noticed a suitcase and automail repair kit. You were out, so he didn't tell you he figured it out."

"Then it's okay?" Winry asked, embarrassed at the breach of manners.

"Of course," Riza replied. "I'm happy to have you there. I just wish I could be there to host you."

"Thank you," Winry said.

"But I want you two to be smart about things. I trust you to keep my apartment clean, but I know you're still teenagers," Riza replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Ed asked.

"There will be a bachelor party tomorrow night, a night at the bar after the wedding, and then something of a family and friends only reception the night after the inauguration ball. I'm sure you'll be offered alcohol or accidentally drink some," Riza said. "Not to mention the wine in my apartment."

"I'm not planning to drink," Ed said.

"That's what they all say," Winry sighed. Riza nodded along with her.

"Add that to the high of being alive after what happened – something that leads a lot of soldiers to feel either in need of comfort or in need of celebrating – and you can get accidents," Riza stated. "Although I know both of you are smart, I worry."

She and Roy both worried. Given how much she trusted Ed and Winry, she felt it odd to agree with him on this matter, but she had seen the aftermath of Ishval and the sheer number of very smart and disciplined people making poor life choices. Given that these two were still in the last throes of puberty and its hormones, which couldn't be said for those soldiers, it caused more worry.

Winry blushed, understanding Riza's implication. "Of course not, Miss Hawkeye."

If Roy had been the ones to say those things, Ed would have certainly spewed out a stream of comments about how he wasn't as dumb as the Brigadier General. He would have also desperately denied loving Winry, while only making it more obvious he was in love with her. But in this case, he blushed right alongside Winry. He didn't dare make eye contact with the Captain. "We'll be fine, we're not even dating or anything," he mumbled.

"Just in case, I had the Brigadier General leave supplies in the bathroom for you," Riza replied. "Or, if things get uncomfortable, one of you can always go stay with the Brigadier General or Gracia."

"We're fine," Winry assured her. "We've known each other since we were kids, so staying in close quarters isn't too strange."

"Well, if you need anything, you know where to find me," Riza replied warmly. "In fact, with Edward going to the Brigadier General's party tomorrow night, why don't you come over with Gracia and Rebecca tomorrow? We're planning to have tea seeing as I can't go out."

"I don't want to intrude," Winry said.

"I'd love to have you there," Riza answered.

"If you say so," Winry accepted, smiling.

"I'll tell Gracia to pick you up tomorrow. I'll be at work in the morning, so I believe they're arriving at 2pm. Does that work?"

Winry nodded.

"As for you, Edward," Riza said. "Knowing the men they'll probably come to get you regardless of whether or not you'll want to go. I've given them rules, but I trust you'll prevent them from doing anything stupid like going to strip clubs or gambling dens, correct?"

Edward tried to nod nearly as enthusiastically as Winry had. He wasn't looking forward to the task that would be containing Mustang's men.

* * *

Falman showed up an hour into Team Mustang's shift, having arrived straight from the train station. He dropped a file folder onto the Brigadier General's desk. "The information you requested, sir."

Riza got up from her chair and approached the desk, eager to look through the will with Roy.

"Unfortunately in their haste they gave me copies of all the versions of the will," Falman stated. "Of which there were twenty. The most recent is the one on top of the stack."

Roy took the copy out of the folder and placed it in front of him to read. Riza took a spot behind him where she could read over his shoulder. Unsurprisingly, the will left everything to Riza, although it did so in the longest winded way possible. The original copy had been one page, leaving everything to Riza and her mother. After her mother died each copy had gotten progressively longer. In the last copy, signed not one month before her father's death, was the clause they were looking for.

_ Whomever my daughter Riza chooses to teach flame alchemy will be responsible for taking care of her. In the case of my former apprentice Roy Mustang is taught flame alchemy he will be required to marry her per his contract with me, Bertholdt Hawkeye. In the case that it is someone else or multiple people, they must provide a 50% of all earnings they make off of flame alchemy to my daughter._

"Well, none of that is enforceable at all," Roy joked, knowing it to be the truth even if they'd use it to their advantage. "But did you abide by this part?" He indicated a paragraph right below the one they needed.

_Riza Hawkeye is responsible to never show my notes to flame alchemy to anyone that does not understand their gravity or may use my work for their own gain._

"Well, I showed them to you," she replied. "So no."

"But did you show the notes to anyone else?" he asked her.

Riza knew exactly what he was implying but didn't want to give him the answer. Yes, she had abided by the clause unintentionally, and that meant that she refused to have sex with anyone but Roy for fear they'd see the notes at some point in the process even if the lights were off. That was none of his business, though.

"I do keep them well hidden," Riza said, indicating her uniform in a subtle way.

Roy snorted. "You'll have to tell me the rest later."

"No, I don't, but the answer is no," Riza replied. "Although I'm not sure why you're so protective of the notes given your history."

They both knew that while much of his womanizing was a well-crafted façade, it wasn't entirely a lie. He'd had several girlfriends – not real ones he intended to marry – but ones he had used to curb his desire to do something stupid involving his lieutenant. After Edward and Al came into the picture and Roy and Riza had had to parent two teenage alchemical prodigies, it became entirely a façade. He simply had no desire to do anything related to children with any other woman. Somehow he wished Riza had the freedom to date others as well. This was just another injustice her father had committed against her.

"I also got this," Roy said. He placed his contract on the table, the first time Riza had seen it. The paper was now yellowing and frayed at the edges from time.

Riza stared at it before picking it up. He let her read it in its entirety, watching her expressions as she read through the terms he followed. She placed it down in front of him. "We'll deliver these in the morning, then?"

"Of course," Roy replied. Everything was now in place.

* * *

Riza sat in her room, waiting for her friends to arrive. She had brought up a tea set with snacks for them to eat. She wouldn't be having a bachelorette party – not that it was her style anyways – but would instead be having something of a bridal shower. A very quiet and understated one done under the guise of seeing friends during her imprisonment.

They were all brought up to her room in one big group: Rebecca, Gracia, and Winry. She had few female friends given that she was in the military and fewer that she trusted enough to be in on the secret of her marriage. Each woman carried something to give to the bride.

"Sit down," she urged, indicating the plush couch and chairs seated around the coffee table. The women set down their bags next to the couch. "That means you too, Winry."

She could tell the young woman was nervous. Winry didn't know Riza all that well and was much younger than the other three women in the room, but she was someone Riza considered a family member – she would, after all, likely be marrying Ed sometime in the future.

Riza watched Winry sit awkwardly on a chair opposite her. Gracia and Rebecca sat on the couch.

"Mansion looks like it's treating you nice," Rebecca said.

"While it's a cage, it is a rather comfortable one," Riza said. "Though I'm eager to get back to work.

"As I'm sure Mustang is," Rebecca replied. "Your team said he's been really whiny when you leave every day."

"You're moving back to the East, right?" Gracia asked.

"After the inauguration," Riza replied. "I'll come visit you and Elicia."

"I suspect you'll be back in Central soon," Gracia smiled.

"We'll see," Riza said. "I suspect my grandfather will hang on to power for at least a few years."

After more idle chatter Winry began to join the conversation. It felt like any other day Riza would spend with her friends unit the elephant in the room was mentioned.

"Are you nervous?" Gracia asked.

"About what?" Riza asked.

"Tomorrow," Gracia replied.

"Some," Riza replied. "Though I'm relieved it's happening now. After the promised day I don't know how much longer either of us could wait."

"I know Maes would be happy," Gracia said.

"Of course," Riza said. "We're planning to visit him as soon as we can."

Gracia smiled sadly. "I'm sure Elicia will be happy as well."

"You haven't told her?"

"I don't trust her not to tell her friends, but once it's public I'll tell her."

"I don't trust Ed," Winry joked.

"You underestimate him," Riza replied. "But I must admit Roy wasn't sure himself. If he didn't have a reason to keep it secret I wouldn't trust him to keep it a secret either."

Rebecca snorted. "Only because he would want to stop other guys from hitting on you."

"Do any other men 'hit' on me?" Riza raised an eyebrow.

"There's more than enough interest, but everyone knows you're off limits," Rebecca replied.

"We weren't in a relationship," Riza replied.

"But you did have copious amounts of sexual tension dripping between you two," Rebecca pointed out. "I probably shouldn't tell you about that particular betting pool."

"I'd rather not hear about it," Riza said.

"Anyways, speaking of nervous, what's your plan for the wedding night?" Rebecca asked.

"Why should I be nervous?" Riza asked. She looked over to see Winry looking down to her lap, obviously uncomfortable with the direction in which the direction was heading.

"You're a virgin. Most virgins are nervous," Rebecca said.

"When did I ever say I was a virgin?"

"Well, you joined the military right after high school, which was all female, and since then have had exactly zero long term boyfriends, and I know you're not the kind to have sex on the first date," Rebecca explained. "Leaving aside the fact that you drunkenly admitted you could only have sex with one person for various reasons and how you made sure no one saw you naked. Ever."

Gracia reacted to that last statement – she was one of the few people that knew why Riza was so hesitant to show her body off, having helped tend to the wounds on Riza's back.

Riza looked amused. "Well, I'm not."

"Who then?"

"Perhaps we should stop before Winry leaves?" Riza attempted to redirect the conversation. "I'm sure you already know who and when."

Rebecca paused. "Really? Before…"

Riza only smiled.

"Ah, before I forget, Riza," Gracia handed Riza something out of her purse. Riza looked closely to see a newspaper clipping. "You're apparently the most eligible bachelorette in Amestris right now."

"Fitting, given that she's going to marry one of it's most eligible bachelors," Rebecca said.

Riza looked at the article – a veritable fluff piece – and a frown showed on her face. There wasn't much information about her personally. It appeared that her grandfather's strategy of slathering her in make-up while in public and insistently calling her Elizabeth Grumman instead of her real name had stopped the flow of information for now. The infuriating part wasn't that – no, it was a piece listing all of the bachelors apparently fighting for her – several of which she had already been forced to share awkward dinners with (albeit group dinners with many dignitaries or businessmen or political figures). She supposed Grumman couldn't stop the courting entirely before she'd made her move, but it was still frustrating to read.

"Well, I suppose these men will be disappointed then," Riza replied.

"How are you planning to reveal it?" Winry asked. "If you don't mind my asking," she added meekly as the older women turned to her.

"We haven't decided on that," Riza said. "The people important to us know, and that's enough. We can wait a little longer."

"She's right though," Gracia said. "If you don't want men all over you you'll have to make your marriage known. You don't have to say who you're married to."

"Or Grumman might keep shopping you around if you don't tell him," Rebecca pointed out.

"We don't want some grand announcement or statement of anything," Riza said. "We were thinking of simply wearing our rings and moving on with life."

"Oh, please," Rebecca snorted. "You know how many idiots will flirt with you despite the ring. If there's no PDA or big thing made about it how do they know it's not a ruse they can pull you out of? And Grumman's observant, but he'll know he can shop you around until your marriage is widely known."

"We were going to tell him either before the inauguration ball or the morning after," Riza replied. "Likely the morning after, given that Roy will need to arrive separately from me."

"Maybe after the honeymoon?" Gracia said. "So you can have some privacy? I'm sure the men wanting to marry you won't follow you East on what is supposed to be work."

"Maybe," Riza replied.

"You're going East for the honeymoon?" Winry asked.

Riza nodded. "In the woods outside of East City – close enough to be spotted doing business, but secluded enough for a vacation."

"That sounds nice," Winry replied. "You'll have to tell me where it is!"

"Of course," Riza replied. "Roy's aunt owns the cabin, which we've been holding it as a safehouse. I guess now it's more of a vacation house we're all going to share. Lieutenant Havoc and his family had been decorating it as such while he was out of commission."

"Is it the only house on the lake?" Winry asked her.

"For now – there's talk of building another cabin or adding onto it as more of us use it, but it's a small cabin," Riza replied. "The lake itself isn't very big either, only just enough for fishing and swimming, but it's beautiful in winter."

"You might have to make it bigger," Gracia said. "Elicia and I would love to join you when she's a bit older."

"I bet you and the Brigadier General will have a great time 'fishing and swimming'," Rebecca teased.

Winry blushed.

The women chatted for another hour before they needed to leave. Riza had yet another fancy dinner that night to prepare for, so she was forced to send them on their way. But before they left each dropped off something she needed: Winry a suitcase, Rebecca a few nested shopping bags, and Gracia a small bundle of clothes.

* * *

**Extra 1**

"Hey, we should go to that strip club," Havoc slurred as they walked out of the third bar of the night. "This wouldn't be a bachelor party without a stripper."

Ed looked mortified from where he walked behind the other men. He was the only sober one having denied any alcohol due to his age, no matter how much the men shoved in his face.

"Still too young to appreciate beautiful women when you see them?" Mustang teased Ed. No matter the amount of alcohol the men had consumed, the men knew it was just teasing. Mustang never enjoyed strip clubs when they went. He always seemed bored at best, but usually turned any offer to go to one down or left quickly.

"Nah, the women had to have loosed Hawkeye. She'd shoot us," Breda warned him.

"Hawkeye?" Havoc snorted. "Rebecca's worse. She wouldn't hesitate to shoot us in the balls."

Fuery gulped and Falman shivered at the thought.

"On that thought, why don't we just go over there?" Havoc pointed towards a busy billiards parlor.

"Perhaps we should hold back on more alcohol as well," Falman suggested.

"Why?" Havoc questioned.

"Riza will shoot us anyways if we show up to her wedding hung over," Falman replied.

The men all sighed.

"Fine," Havoc sighed. There would be more drunken celebration Riza herself would condone later. For now they could sober up playing billiards.

* * *

**Extra 2**

When Winry returned to Riza's apartment she found Ed had already left for what was bound to be a sloppy night. She knew he wouldn't drink or accidentally bring any girls home – he wouldn't do that – but he would certainly get ribbing from the other men about her.

She thought about it – if she would want to do anything with Ed should he show up ready and willing to do whatever the men would surely talk about that night. She decided she wouldn't, if only because her ideal was more romantic, but she knew she needed to be ready if she changed her mind. She walked to the bathroom, thinking about the 'supplies' Riza had mentioned at their meeting. Her mind had gone to the gutter thinking it was condoms.

And, yes, when she opened the cabinet there was a box of condoms and a tube of lubricant, but there was so much more. She shouldn't have underestimated Hawkeye's preparation. The medicine cabinet was filled with just about everything she could need: feminine products, pain medicine, a hangover tonic, bandages, antiseptic cream, and a list of phone numbers for just about anyone she could possibly need to call in central.

Even if she wasn't prepared to need the condoms, she was ready for if or when Ed would come home drunk, and that was enough.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed.


	5. 1

**A/N:** The actual wedding day! Or something.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA

* * *

**1**

On the morning of her wedding, Riza woke up and began to get ready as she usually had. She got up with Hayate and pet him before putting a bowl of food for him. She turned off her alarm – which hadn't yet gone off. She laid out a clean pressed uniform on her bed and went to get dressed in casual clothes she could use to take Hayate for a short bathroom break in.

She was surprised to see her grandfather taking a morning walk in the garden surrounded by his guards. "Elizabeth!" He called across the yard. "Come join your old man, won't you?"

Of course it was at that moment that Hayate chose to pee on the roses growing next to the path. She sighed before leading him over to the soon-to-be-Fuhrer. "Good morning, Grandfather."

"Good morning to you, too," Grumman replied. He bent down to pat Hayate on the head. Hayate happily sniffed at the man's hand before sitting next to Riza. "Last day at work in Central for a while, is it? I heard your group is going to have a party in the office today."

Riza remained stoic even as she wondered what her grandfather knew about the party, or what he would wind up finding out. "Yes, we are. A going away party of sorts. Falman will be going back to the north while the rest of us will be heading East. The Brigadier General proposed we celebrate at the office instead of doing work."

"Then you've finished the security for my inauguration by now?"

Riza sure hoped her team had. Roy and Breda were still working on the plans when she left the day before. There was one plan designed for the chance she would not have to be next to her grandfather and another in case she had to be with him. From those two setups there were numerous variations depending on what threats were noted. Of course, they wouldn't be able to prepare for everything, but they would try.

Grumman chuckled. "Leave it to him to keep the plans to himself until the last minute."

"He wants to know if I'm expected at the ceremony or if I will be able to be a part of the security detail," Riza replied. "Otherwise we have several completed possibilities." That last part may or may not have been a lie – she honestly didn't know, but she would assume they had finished to let the party go on today.

"I would be honored to have the Hawk's eyes watching over me," Grumman replied. "But at the inauguration ball and the preceding dinner I expect you'll be attending as my guest."

"Yes, sir!" Riza replied.

"So formal," Grumman replied. "Does that mean you need to be at work soon?"

"Soon," Riza replied.

"Then I'll see you tonight at dinner, Elizabeth. Have a good day at work." He gave Hayate a last pet before continuing his walk.

Riza returned to her room and let Hayate eat while she went to dress. She stared in the mirror, wishing she could put on make-up for her wedding. Today there would be no dress or even dress uniform. Her underwear would be the same simple ones she wore every day at work. Her shoes would be the standard issue boots. Nothing could be different. Nothing could suggest it was her wedding day. As she put her normal hair clip in, she stared at the mirror one last time before she left her house.

* * *

On the morning of his wedding, Roy woke up and got ready as he usually did. He got up early and paced around his apartment, nervous that he would do something wrong or mess something up, and yet so far everything had gone without a hitch. Somehow, since he knew he would have to live with this as opposed to risk dying, he was more nervous than he'd been in a long time. It was a strange dichotomy. He tried to distract himself from the nervousness, but he couldn't, if he could go into work early, he would – but he knew that would give something away. He stared in the mirror, wanting to comb back his hair in the way he did on many dates, but he knew he couldn't. Nothing could suggest it was his wedding day.

* * *

Riza arrived to the office early to pick up documents from her commanding officer's desk to deliver to one of his superiors, only this time they weren't military documents. This time they were the ones that would determine her future. She carried them in a manila envelope through the maze-like halls of central so she could deliver them to one Olivier Armstrong.

She knocked on the office door three times before it opened. Olivier stared her down as if she didn't know what Hawkeye was doing there on that particular morning.

"Captain Hawkeye," she greeted.

"General Armstrong," Riza said, saluting the general.

"Sit," Olivier told her.

Riza sat down in the chair and placed the documents on the desk. Olivier ordered her members out of her temporary office. She looked carefully at every paper set in front of her, each moment causing Riza to have somehow more doubt in the approval. Finally, Olivier tapped the papers on the table to straighten them out and began writing something.

"Your father was a bastard," Olivier said as she wrote. "Although I'm sure you know that."

Riza had no reply.

"Although Mustang is a bastard," Olivier replied. "He's not the same kind of bastard as your father. If I didn't believe that I wouldn't give you this, as it seems your proof of relationship relies on your father's arrangements."

Olivier handed Riza an official letter of exception to the fraternization policy.

"I do trust you had an actual relationship he didn't know of?" Olivier asked.

Riza knew Olivier demanded answers, but didn't quite want to answer that one. Still, the letter was done and she didn't need to open her mouth.

"I don't actually care," Olivier told her. "Now it may be best if you get this over and done with before General Grumman decides to check up on your 'going away party.'"

"Thank you, sir," Riza said before bowing out of the room with the letter. She sighed with relief as she began to walk back to her office.

Despite her meeting with Olivier taking less than 30 minutes, the previously empty office was now buzzing with activity. Falman, Breda, Havoc (from his wheelchair), and Fuery were rearranging the desks to optimize the placement of food. Alphonse sat on the couch and watched as Ed and Winry fought over where to steal chairs from. Rebecca and Gracia were fussing over the food and desserts currently placed on Roy's desk, trying to keep them warm.

Roy found Riza quickly and drew her to the desk. He pulled a piece of paper and placed it on the little space not covered by food. Riza placed Olivier's letter of exception next to it. All they would need to do was sign the paper. Then it would be official. Havoc would bring the paper to city hall, and Falman would serve as the official for the marriage. Gracia would be their witness. They would have to do this quickly, before the Fuhrer would inevitably show up to the party. It didn't officially start for another half an hour, but Grumman had his ways of knowing everyone had already shown up.

"Are you ready?" Roy asked his fiancé, handing her the engagement ring. He placed a wider ring box on the table – those had to be the wedding rings.

"Of course," Riza replied. She nodded.

Roy cleared his throat, turning the attention of the room to the couple.

"Is it finally time?" Ed whined.

"Might as well be," Roy said. "Falman?"

The man came up to the desk and recited the official script from memory. The couple said their "I do's" quietly, as if they were only speaking to each other. They each leaned down to sign the paper, followed by Falman and Gracia. Elecia handed them their rings to exchange. It was a quiet and solemn affair until the rings were exchanged. Roy held back a groan and Riza a sigh as Havoc had to ruin it.

"Now kiss!" He said. It wasn't loud enough to alert those in the hallway, but everyone in the room heard.

Roy kissed his new wife on the cheek.

"Haven't you been to a wedding? On the lips, General," Havoc goaded, pointing to his mouth, a cigarette hanging out of his own lips.

Much to the room's surprise Riza was the one to reach her mouth up to her husband's for a quick peck on the lips. "Will that do?" She asked, face blank.

Roy was beaming, as if he wanted to brag but was too happy to do so.

"Get a room!" Ed yelled. "It's like watching your parents kiss," he grumbled after the outburst.

"Yeah, get a room," Havoc laughed. He moved towards the couple and swung his arms around their shoulders, moving them towards the door to Roy's private office. "15 minutes for a quickie? Or is 5 enough?"

"Lieutenant," Rebecca growled. The normally calm Gracia was also giving Havoc a disapproving look.

"I am not consummating my marriage on a 'quickie,' Havoc," Riza replied, startling the blonde officer. "However we do need 15 minutes to finish up the plans for security tomorrow in case the Fuhrer shows up." She walked through the door, followed by Roy.

"So boring," Breda replied. Havoc nodded in agreement.

"Can we have food yet?" Ed asked.

"While we should wait for the couple to start," Gracia replied. "It shouldn't be a problem."

With that the men and women began to eat.

Inside Roy's office Riza immediately grabbed his lapels and pulled him in for a more passionate kiss.

"So you do want a quickie? With that excuse?" Roy asked as he pulled away.

"No," Riza replied. "I just want this." She wrapped her arms around him and held him close, burying her head into his shoulder. He tried to pick her up but she was steadfast, so he placed his nose into her hair, feeling her breathe.

After five minutes of their embrace Roy broke the silence. "Lieu- Cap- Riza." He stuttered. "There was one thing I wanted to ask you before – before all this."

She looked up at him, as if to accept his question.

"W- well. Kids," He started.

She shook her head into his shoulder.

"You don't want them?" He whispered. He didn't know why her answer left such a hole in his heart – he didn't feel he deserved kids, so why should he want them so badly?

"I do," Riza replied softly. The response lifted Roy's spirits slightly, but not enough – there was always a but. "But not right now. We have work to do in Ishval first."

"But if there's an oops?" He asked.

"That will be our child," Riza replied. "No matter when it happens. Although I expect you'll agree to take the necessary measures to prevent an oops in the meantime."

Roy smiled into her hair before taking a finger to her chin, forcing a kiss. "Of course, my queen."

"Now, we do have to make sure the plans are available for the Fuhrer, sir," Riza said.

"I stayed up late finishing them last night," Roy replied. "And 'sir?' Didn't we just get married?"

"You read the rule. Our marriage can't interfere with our work," She responded. "And I'm sure you'll agree when I say I would like to keep this more private so it doesn't lead to more attention than necessary."

With that they looked at the files on the desk and began to arrange them. A summary would go to the Fuhrer. The other files would be distributed to individual departments that would carry out the various plans.

"But tomorrow night?" Roy asked.

"Tomorrow night, I expect to have a good night," Riza replied saucily.

Roy smiled back. "Oh, you will."

"Is your stamina still that good?" she teased.

It took a second for Roy to come up with a comeback. "If it's not, I assure you the rest of me is just as skilled."

That caused Riza to blush.

Outside the office the men were joking with each other. The women chatted happily and munched on snacks while doting over Elicia.

"So they're fucking," Havoc said. "But haven't they been doing that for a while?"

Ed groaned. "Don't make me think about that."

"Nah," Breda replied. "Roy wouldn't look that thirsty if they had been fucking. But they have in the past."

"And they are working right now, sir," Fuery confirmed.

"You got a bug in his office?" Breda asked. He whistled.

"Didn't know you were a perv," Havoc joked.

"No," Fuery said. "It's not that – it's that they left the door unlocked."

"Yeah, the Captain's not that stupid," Breda agreed. "the General though…"

"Tomorrow night, though," Havoc wiggled his eyebrows.

Ed spat in disgust. Al was trying to slink away.

"C'mon boys, don't tell us you two aren't interested in sex," Havoc replied.

"No!" Ed exclaimed. "There's not even anyone I'd want to –"

Winry looked across the room with him.

"Better hope she didn't hear that," Breda replied.

Fuery pat Ed on the head in sympathy. "I think he's just with the rest of us that don't want to speculate about our bosses' sex lives?"

"But it's-"

Havoc was cut off by the door opening. It was the Fuhrer. "Good day, gentlemen, ladies," he greeted them. "Where's the General and Captain? Working on my great grandchildren so soon?"

All the attendees, even Ed, blanched – not at the sexual reference, but at the implication that he knew what had happened.

"Oh, who am I to hope?" He asked. A sigh of relief filled the room. "Even if I do arrange their marriage who's to say they'll agree?"

"They're working on the plans for tomorrow in his office," Havoc replied. He now sincerely hoped his jokes weren't true and that they weren't fucking in the office. Otherwise both would be screwed and all of them would get an eyeful.

Grumman moved towards the door and opened the handle to reveal Riza putting neat stacks of papers into files and Roy at his desk, organizing a larger stack. Neither looked disheveled in the least, and their rings were nowhere to be seen.

"Fuhrer, sir," Riza greeted her grandfather. "The General is just finishing up the final report for you."

"Good," Grumman replied. Roy handed him the stack and Grumman thumbed through them. "You won't be on the stage with me?" Grumman asked his granddaughter.

"I would be better off watching you," Riza replied. "You cannot deny that."

"And not show off my granddaughter?"

"You can do that at the formal dinner. You need a sniper watching you for the ceremony, as it's outdoors," Riza told him.

He laughed. "I'd be honored to have you watch over me."

"Good," Riza replied. "I'm not compromising on this."

"I'll be on stage to protect you, sir," Roy replied.

Grumman smiled. "These plans are truly a work of art. You've done well."

The couple smiled. "Would you like some food before you go?"

"Why did you think I came now?" The Fuhrer smiled mischievously. "But you two need to get food with me – do you ever stop working?"

"Of course, sir," Riza replied. She smiled at Roy and they stood to enter the larger office.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed! Next time: the inauguration and wedding night.


	6. Detonation

**A/N:** The chapter I'm sure my readers have been waiting for. I'm considering a parental Royai!Elrics sequel oneshot series but who knows how inspired I'll be in a month.

I think this probably includes some of the most explicit stuff I've written in years, but, well, I thought of this and it was too hot not to share.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA

* * *

**Detonation**

Riza lay in the watchtower, watching the same spot where Bradley had stood less than a year before. Roy stood behind him with the other Generals. So far nothing of note had come over the radio. The ceremony was somewhat somber and small given Bradley's recent death, but citizens grateful for the "efforts" of Mustang on the Promised Day had come out to show support for the candidate Mustang supported.

The military and government officials watching the ceremony sat with both citizens rich enough to pay their way in and a large group brought in from all over the country as a show of good will to the entirety of Amestris from the military. She scanned the crowd for any threat, watching as they clapped and nodded at the various speeches and formalities of the ceremony. Unable to hear the speeches well from her perch, she focused on her mission.

Earlier that morning she had met with Team Mustang for one last meeting in their Central office. It was the prequel to a longer meeting with the directors of the various security units for the day. The men had brought in coffee and breakfast for each other and snacked as they went over the final placement of each team member and each security unit. Before the other directors had arrived, she was even allowed to sneak several kisses in with her husband – all chaste, but all needed.

Now their rings were back hidden under their uniforms with their dog tags. She felt them press against her chest as she lay, protecting him and her grandfather.

Suddenly a radio broadcast came over her headphones. "Ceremony's over Captain," Havoc's voice came over the radio. "You're being requested inside the Fuhrer's office."

Riza looked down and focused, realizing she had lost track of time. The Fuhrer and generals were filing back into the building. She waited until the last one had entered the building before putting her rifle away and climbing down. Hayate wouldn't follow her today; he was with Fuery for the morning.

She walked to the Fuhrer's office accompanied by two young sergeants. They tried not to look at the Hawk's eye in awe as the escorted her, and she tried to act nonplussed that she had an escort. By the end of the week Riza was sick and tired of her escort. The men knew she was more deadly than them and as much as she hated to remember that little fact she also hated the fact that her abilities were ignored – perhaps to preserve her image as a good little granddaughter.

One of the men in her escort knocked on the office door for her. Another young officer inside opened the door.

"I thought you would like to join us in some refreshments?" The new Fuhrer asked above the chatter of the assembled generals. "Or would you like to go back to the mansion? I heard they had a long makeup routine for you today."

Riza made eye contact with Mustang, who seemed to be right at home verbally sparring with the generals. His gaze told her that the situation in the room was devolving into a series of minor fights between major egos rather quickly. She knew what to do. "I'm going back," Riza replied. "I would like to rest before the party."

"Rest well, then, granddaughter," the Fuhrer replied. "For tonight will be busy."

Riza knew it would be, just not in the way he thought.

* * *

Upon her return to her room, Riza was pleasantly surprised to see she had enough time for a good bath and a nap. Normally she had time for neither one. The professional stylists her grandfather had insisted on wouldn't arrive for another two hours.

She allowed herself to read a book while she relaxed in the bath and then dried off before collapsing on the bed. She allowed herself to stay in bed until five minutes before the stylists were scheduled to arrive and dressed in her lingerie for the night and a slinky silk robe. The stylists arrived one minute early, just as she sat down to read again. She let them in, ready to be primped like a princess for hopefully the last time.

The stylists, as they had last time, pinned her bangs back. For the party after the portraits she would unpin them herself. The makeup as well was much heavier that she was used to – but still natural in coloration. Her nails were painted into a perfect manicure. Looking in the mirror she was every bit the first granddaughter they had been tasked with making her up to be.

After they were done they left a dress bag on the closet door and jewelry boxes on the vanity. A pair of heels waited by the door. She rarely wore heels and wore formal dresses even less often – it might be hard to move. Before she got the dress on on she placed a thigh holster on and put her favorite gun into it. It wouldn't be easy to reach in an emergency, but she felt better having it on her.

She had picked out the dress herself out of several options. A dresser came in to help her get into the thing. It wasn't simple and sleek like she normally preferred, but rather a dress closer to that of a first granddaughter. The silhouette and decoration would have also been fitting of a wedding dress – a nod to her new marriage.

The dress was somewhere between an A-line and ballgown, but the skirt was too big to get into on her own. The dresser positioned the dress and helped her step into it and pull the material up her body. She carefully fastened the pearl buttons up Riza's back, not mentioning the tattoo. Riza had made sure to cover what she could with the silver and blue corset she wore. The dress would cover the rest. While the blue part of the gown was designed to appear strapless, a layer of opaque nude fabric covered her neck, back and shoulders. The fabric was embellished with pearls and silver beading that extended to the bodice of the dress. A line of scattered pearls around her waist marked the end of the beading. A thick pearl choker covered the top of her tattoo.

With her skirt being too big to reach her feet, the dresser helped her get her shoes on. She also helped Riza put on the pearl earrings she had inherited from her mother. The final touch was placing her new rings on her ring finger. She would let her grandfather know she was now married, even if she didn't tell him who she was married to. As far as she knew, Roy would be keeping his ring around his neck for the night. A compromise.

The dresser helped her collect the skirts as she walked out to the room where the portrait would be taken. Her grandfather was already in the room talking to the photographer, his dress uniform impeccably ironed.

"Elizabeth!" He said as he noticed her walk into the room. "Why, don't you look gorgeous."

He reached out to kiss her cheek, but she pulled back. "It's good to see you as well."

"I would say you're fashionably late, but the photographer wants pictures of me alone first, so you have plenty of time," the Fuhrer told her. "Have a seat. I know you had a busy morning and the evening will only get busier."

Riza nodded and sat down on a plush couch. She watched as the Fuhrer tried to look as dignified and strong as possible for portraits. Soon it was her turn to join. They took dozens of pictures – both standing, both sitting, one in a chair in front of the other. It was some of the most exhausting sitting Riza had ever done. They then had to sit while a painter sketched out a base to paint off of – something that annoyed Riza to no end given he'd have a picture to work off of.

"Are you okay?" Grumman asked his granddaughter.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"We'll be free soon," he replied. "It's almost dinner time."

She nodded.

Soon enough it was dinner time. Her seat was reserved right next to her grandfather, who sat at the head of the table. The other guests hadn't all arrived yet. This dinner was only for the closer affiliates of the new Fuhrer – given Grumman had a very limited amount of family and friends outside of the military, this meant the dinner was full of political allies – current and potential future ones. Some of the generals she didn't recognize and various political leaders sat further down the table, but it was rather barren. Almost all of the generals in the military had died or been arrested after the coup, and much of the other leadership had been replaced.

Olivier Armstrong took the seat next to her. As expected, General Armstrong didn't wear a dress of any kind, rather she remained in her dress uniform like the men. The seat across the table remained empty until nearly the last minute, as which point General Roy Mustang – her husband – sat down. While she knew it was likely a matchmaking opportunity for him, it could easily be seen as a simple show of affiliation given that Mustang was Grumman's protégé of sorts.

Riza regretted that she couldn't reach across the table to grab her husband's hand in greeting. She couldn't risk brushing her grandfather's hand or knee. She clasped her hands in her lap to keep them from reaching out. It was strange how ten years of practice in pretending to not love him went out the window when they had signed a simple piece of paper. Maybe that practice began to go out the window after the promised day and they were just too injured and tired to notice.

"Well, my girl," Grumman finally said halfway into hors d'oeuvres. "When did you get married?"

Riza tried not to show her annoyance at the way her grandfather referred to her. "Last week," she replied cryptically.

"Surely you'll let me meet him," Grumman replied. "I'm disappointed he didn't ask my permission first."

"Then you should have asked Captain Hawkeye for her permission to consider candidates for her to marry," General Armstrong said. "She won't say it herself, but you know as well as I do that she will not be used as a political tool."

The Fuhrer gave her one of his stares – one of the looks that let the General know he wasn't pleased with what she had said.

"So, then, Elizabeth, who's the lucky man that charmed my granddaughter?" The Fuhrer asked.

Grumman looked over at Roy as if he was trying to gauge the man's reaction. Riza was grateful he had spent so many years putting on a poker face for Bradley, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to contain the triumphant and happy grin she knew he was ready to flash. But then again, if it had been someone else Roy would have looked angry, and that perhaps his lack of anger was a dead giveaway.

"A man from my teenage years," Riza replied. "We dated when I lived in East City, and I'll be moving in with him once I move back East."

"And you didn't make a move to stop it?" Grumman asked Roy.

"I was at the wedding," he replied.

Grumman raised an eyebrow.

"Yesterday, in the office," Roy replied. "Riza and her husband didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

"I see," the Fuhrer said. Roy and Riza weren't sure if he had caught on, but neither were sure they wanted to have had him catch on at that point. "I suppose I'll have to give you time off for the honeymoon."

"I don't need time off," Riza replied. "I was just on sick leave."

"Yes, you do," her grandfather replied. "Take an extra week after you move next week."

"No," Riza replied sternly. The men down the table looked at her as if she was crazy. Subordinates didn't challenge the Fuhrer, even if they were his granddaughter. Grandchildren also shouldn't challenge their grandparents.

"I'm not letting you get away without it," he replied. "I want great grandchildren."

Riza noticed Roy choke on his drink, but the Fuhrer appeared too focused on her to notice. All eyes at the table were on her and Grumman now.

"I'll take the week when I'm ready," Riza replied. "Right now we have to establish command and restructure Eastern to suit our new needs."

"Just tell me when," Grumman replied. It appeared her reply placated him for now.

"And General Mustang, how are you feeling right now?"

"I'm happy Captain Hawkeye's happy," he answered honestly. "She may not look like it, but this is as close as she gets to glowing." He gave her a small smile.

The Fuhrer looked between the two then down the table. "And how about you, General Armstrong? Any men in your life?"

* * *

Early in the dance, while Grumman was distracted greeting the newly arrived guests, Mustang's men pulled Riza aside into a small sitting room off the main room. The photographer from earlier was there, ready to take pictures of guests.

"We only got him for five minutes, so pucker up!" Havoc said.

Riza looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"We paid him to take pictures of you and the General. Wedding photos," Breda replied. "Something nice to have around the house. He's paid off enough to make sure he stays quiet."

The photographer nodded. "I deal with elopements often enough among the upper classes that I understand the necessity."

"Well, then. First, a group picture," Roy commanded as he put on his ring. The men scrambled to get into the shot, flanking the couple.

After a couple pictures as a group, the men began to urge the couple to take romantic pictures. As far as the couple was concerned all they needed were portraits, but the men insisted. The photographer instructed them on a few popular poses. The first saw Roy's arms around her waist with the couple's noses touching. Then they were told to have their hands held with their foreheads together. For the inevitable kissing photo, Riza commanded the men to turn away.

The men laughed at the last picture – a very solemn reflection of Riza's portrait with her grandfather earlier. Roy stood behind her as she sat in a chair. It was apparently what they deemed an appropriate photo for a wedding.

The team managed to get back to the dance before anyone noticed they were gone.

Upon her return to the ballroom Riza was immediately swarmed by a group of men. Roy tried not to show his jealousy as they propositioned her repeatedly. Some just asked for a dance, which she obliged. Some asked for dinner later that week or tried to strike up a conversation. The men were of all ages and from all backgrounds. All seemed to ignore the rings on her finger until she made a point of flaunting it, and even after that some of the men could care less.

Finally, Riza had had enough. She gave Roy the signal – going to get a flute of champagne, and then headed out into the hallway towards her room. Roy waited five minutes and then followed, the men grinning knowingly as he left. He followed the directions she had given him: right, up the stairs, then left, then the third to last door on the left. He knocked on the door, feeling like a nervous boy once again.

Riza opened the door and let him slip in. She had a bottle of champagne on the table with two glasses – the full one she'd already gotten and an empty one for him.

"Would you like a glass?" She offered him.

"If you would," he said, sliding his formal jacket off. Riza poured the glass for him and handed it over.

They sat next to each other on the formal chairs in the room.

"You looked gorgeous tonight," Roy replied. "Although I would say the amount of makeup you're wearing is a little jarring."

"I don't intend to wear this much ever again," she told him.

"Good," Roy replied. "Light makeup suits you better. And the dress?"

"I'll have to hang it up," she replied. "I believe it's going to a museum as a momento of the inauguration. For some reason dresses are kept for these occasions."

"Well, it does certainly make you look more beautiful," Roy said. "Although I prefer you wearing miniskirts or tighter dresses."

"Pervert," Riza mumbled

"And yet somehow I suspect you've been anticipating tonight as much as me," Roy replied.

"Only because now they can't mark our marriage as invalid because it's not consummated," Riza replied.

Roy looked offended.

"One of the men actually suggested that tonight – he said there was no way I would have had time to consummate it because I hadn't had time alone with a man since I had last seen him. And given I wasn't married when I last saw him," Riza didn't finish.

"Then we'll have to make sure to not fall asleep before doing anything tonight," Roy told her. "Not that that should be a problem as long as we start soon."

Riza was finished with her champagne, and Roy downed his own to match.

"You know, I always imagined it like this," Roy mused.

"In the Fuhrer's mansion?" Riza asked.

"No, a quiet elopement," he answered. "As soon as the laws allowed it."

"We could've done it under Bradley, if we'd known," Riza replied.

Roy paused. "Then… on the Promised Day."

"You would've been able to hold back," Riza replied. "Like you did."

"But if you'd been pregnant," Roy replied.

"I trust you," Riza said. "You wouldn't have been that stupid."

"I would have," he said.

"But that's no longer a possibility. The homunculi are no more," Riza said. "And tonight, I'd appreciate it if you'd remember that."

She stood and walked towards his chair. He put his hands on her waist and she bent down to kiss him. Before he could deepen the kiss, she stood and turned away from him, his hands still on her waist.

"Unbutton me?" Riza requested, sweeping her hair away from the neckline.

Roy carefully took the necklace off and placed it on the table. He then began to unhook each pearl button from its hole. As the back of the dress began to come apart, he reached up to drag his fingertips on the exposed tattoo. Finally, her dress fell to the ground. Roy tried not to drool – he was a grown man, not a teenager – but he couldn't stop himself. For another woman he could, but for her he couldn't help himself. The delicate silk and lace lingerie under her dress was just too sexy.

She stepped out of the dress to hang it up in the closet. He wanted to follow, but he was too mesmerized by her appearance. It was like he was some teenaged virgin again. As if he wasn't already concerned about his stamina…

But then Riza came walking towards him – prowling. It was unlike anything he'd seen from her before, and it was sexy as hell. Then she got on her knees in front of his chair and unzipped his pants. She reached into his pants and looked right up to him as she drew a finger along his length. He swallowed.

"I thought I'd help you out first," she said as she pulled his pants and boxers down far enough to fully free his length.

He almost came right then and there as she looked up at his eyes and took his length into her mouth, but he was able to hold it in. She began to tease him, her eyes never leaving his. But then, when they left his eyes to close in a satisfied moan, he couldn't help but cum. If he could, he would've cum again when Riza's mouth pulled off of him and he saw her swallow, a satisfied smile on her face.

"One minute and thirty-six seconds, sir," she told him. He swallowed again – he never thought he'd develop a fetish for her calling him sir, yet here he was. "You might need some practice. Should I help you?"

He couldn't handle it any more. He grabbed her up in his arms and carried her to the bed, setting her down on the edge. He couldn't for the life of him figure out how to remove a corset (of all the things his sisters had inadvertently taught him, corsets were not one of them), so he went straight for her panties. He took the mildly offended look off her face when he slowly slid them down her legs and began nipping at the inside of her thighs. She shuddered and put an arm over her eyes, trying to contain the pleasure she felt. Still, he kept going, licking and sucking and nipping and fondling her. Too soon she felt herself begin to shake with pleasure. He sucked on her clit throughout her orgasm, only stopping as her breathing slowed.

"It seems you're not any better than I am," Roy said as he climbed next to her in bed.

"How bad?" She panted out.

"One minute and thirty-five seconds," He replied.

Riza sat up and looked over to him. He smirked at her and she flopped back onto the bed.

He kissed her again, beginning a long string of passionate kisses in between smiles and occasional laughs. Then, Riza reached down to touch him again, testing if he was ready. He tried to reciprocate, but she kissed him once more. "I'm fine," she told him. Then she positioned herself over him and sank down.

An unmeasured amount of time after they lay in each other's arms panting but satisfied.

"It seems we've already improved," Riza commented once she was able to catch her breath.

"You really bothered to time that?" Roy asked, looking at her.

"No, but the clock suggests it was three to four minutes," Riza replied.

Roy laughed. "So we'll still have to build stamina. Both of us."

"Although my strategy worked for tonight," Riza replied.

"Strategy?" Roy asked her.

"If you came, then your refractory period might allow you to get hard enough for penetration while delaying orgasm," she explained.

He buried his face in her neck, trying not to laugh to hard. While she explained it with the solemn tone she used to explain any other operation they may do at work, the content was much, much dirtier than anything he had ever heard her say before. It made him want to go for another round, but frankly the last week had been too exhausting.

"Would you like a bath?" His wife asked.

"A bath?"

* * *

Take a bath they did, an hour-long soak filled with quick kisses, snuggles, and whispers. A relaxing end to a much less relaxing week.

When the water cooled, they settled to change into the matching flannel pajamas Fuery had gotten them as a wedding gift and tucked themselves under the covers. Riza grabbed a book off the night stand to read while Roy picked up a novel she had finished earlier in the week – a political thriller of some sort.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Yes?" Riza asked loudly.

"I heard you left very early," her grandfather's voice responded from the other side of the door. "As did General Mustang. Are you feeling okay?"

Riza knew her grandfather had his suspicions, but now was not time to confirm them. The last thing she needed was him coming into the room to see them sharing a bed, even if they were clothed.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Just tired. I needed space."

"Of course, my dear," he replied. "I'll see you two at breakfast?"

Riza looked at Roy. They would discuss her Grandfather's knowledge tomorrow – he would want to announce their marriage to everyone. Roy nodded. Breakfast would be a good chance to tell Grumman what he couldn't say.

"Yes, grandfather," Riza replied. "We'll be there."

* * *

**A/N:** Left off on a bit of a low-stakes cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Calm

**A/N:** This is the last chapter of this short story! I hope it's been fun to read.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA

* * *

**Calm**

Roy looked at his wife one more time before they got out of the car. She was gorgeous as ever in the deep purple dress. She had even agreed to sit still for three hours so he could cover her back in stage makeup that would be rubbed off by the chains of amethyst and gold that held the back of her dress together. The matched amethyst jewelry was fit for a general's wife. Yes, she looked just as they wanted her to look.

He noticed a few heads turn as he helped Riza out of the car, but most people were already inside. The ball celebrating the Fuhrer's first year in office was one of the premiere political events of the year and the action started early. This year it was action Roy would participate in at later meetings, schmoozing for more funding to restore Ishval and touting his successes as a general. For tonight his focus would be on creating a more impressive visual.

Last year Fuhrer Grumman had announced at his inauguration ball that his granddaughter had eloped with a childhood sweetheart who would allow Riza to focus on her career. That had inadvertently turned Riza into a feminist icon across Amestris, but that wasn't Riza's desire.

Now they would make the narrative their own.

Riza walked in with Roy after most of the guests were already well through their first drink. They walked straight to her grandfather, Riza's arm linked through her husband's. While Roy greeted Fuhrer Grumman with a salute, while the Fuhrer immediately went to hug his granddaughter.

"Finally came to see your grandfather, did you?" The Fuhrer joked.

"Finally decided to announce our marriage," Riza replied.

"Did anything prompt this?" The Fuhrer asked them.

"No," Roy answered, shooting down his In-Law's threat from the prior year. The morning after their wedding, Grumman had said he would be forced to out their marriage if no great grandchild was produced within a year. The couple had assured him it wouldn't be for two years – at which point the Ishval project would be less hands-on. But they didn't care about the threat. Like many things Grumman said, it was a joke.

"Well, then, welcome to the family," the Fuhrer said, patting Roy on the shoulder. "Shall we?" The Fuhrer asked as he pulled out a chair at the dinner table for Riza. Roy settled in across from her, mirroring their positioning at the table one year ago. Generals and elites slowly joined them, greeting the three as dinner approached.

The others at their table were curious as the little displays of open affection Riza and Roy allowed themselves: a quick grab of hands across the table, Riza pouring him a glass of wine, quick glances. During a break in dinner they gave a more blatant display of affection as Roy planted a kiss on the top of her head.

The couple was one of the first on the floor, dancing to a romantic waltz. With the Fuhrer's eyes gleaming as he watched, they couple quickly became the center of attention on the floor. When he smiled and kissed her on the lips at the end, Riza swore she saw some of the high society women around them swooning. They returned to their dinner table at the front of the room to watch the other couples dance, their work done for the night.

After they had heard what they needed to, they walked out of the ball and into their carriage. Their impression was made. Now they could go home to prepare for their soon-to-be growing family.

* * *

A/N: I guess that's something of a cliffhanger ending? But I might address it in a one-shot later because I'm Royai trash.


End file.
